The invention relates generally to boating equipment and more particularly to a trolling board storage device.
In the maritime arena, trolling boards, also known as trollers, planer boards and outrigger floats, are commonly used to float near a boat or fishing vessel and receive and maintain the integrity of numerous fishing lines extending from the fishing vessel. The boat tows the trolling boards with tow lines in a conventional manner. Typically, the towing line is attached to the trolling board by a trolling arm, as well as to the fishing lines. The fishing lines can be subsequently disengaged from the towing line as desired, for example, when reacting to a strike on one of the fishing lines.
Trolling boards, as maritime equipment, are often stored directly on the boat from which the fishing lines will be cast so as to be readily available to a user. In most cases, storage of the trolling boards occurs in a variable or ad hoc basis, by which any particular container, hold or holding area on the boat is utilized to store the trolling board. Since trolling boards are not generally considered when designing boats, there is not a holding or securing apparatus specifically made for trolling boards and that can be used on a boat. Consequently, damage to holding areas not designed for trolling boards, as well as damage to tow arms or other trolling board parts occurs from improper storage of the trolling boards. Moreover, the trolling boards tend to lay or be stored so as to clutter useable and limited space on a boat.
In addition, trolling boards are typically stored shortly after use, and as such they are stored typically when wet, or at least damp.
Accordingly, a need exists in the marketplace for a device that can specifically hold and secure one or more trolling boards, a device that can promote proper drying of the typically wet or damp boards, so that the boards may be properly maintained for long term use.